Talentos escondidos
by Uchiha Ale-chan
Summary: El pequeño Uchiha giró hacia donde se encontraba la Hyuga pequeña junto a su padre.- Buenos días.- Dijo por educación. Genial, se había ganado una cara de pocos amigos de parte de Hiashi.


**Hola Hola! Me presento, soy Uchiha Ale-chan y soy nueva aquí xD! Publicando mi primer fic/one-shot de mi Pairing favorito... espero que sea de su agrado *-***

**Disc: Naruto es propiedad del Gran Masashi kishimoto, si fueran míos ¡Puf! Que no haría xD**

Odiaba. Realmente odiaba que su padre le comparara con Itachi.

Odiaba el hecho de haber nacido inferior a su hermano, odiaba por momentos a su padre por no darse cuenta de lo que Sasuke Uchiha, su hijo, podría llegar a valer, odiaba las escusas de Itachi para no quererlo acompañar a entrenar, también odiaba que le mandaran a ir a hacer las compras sin su consentimiento; pero más se odiaba a si mismo por descargar toda esa ira acumulada contra su adorada madre. Justo como hoy.

Refunfuñar. Era lo único que podía hacer mientras caminaba hacia el almacén. A ratos, se detenía unos segundos a observar a los niños de su edad juguetear y divertirse con sus padres; escuchar un "Te quiero, papi" de parte del infante y un "Yo también, hijo" de parte de su progenitor. Eso le hacía querer llorar y patalear como un bebé por no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo con el suyo, claro que jamás haría tal cosa, puesto a que era un Uchiha y su orgullo va antes que todo.

Definitivamente, era un día horrible.

¡Alguien había llegado al pequeño puesto antes que él! Ahora la vendedora se pondría a parlotear como si de un loro se tratase. Aunque por suerte, el hombre no parecía muy hablador.

Era alto, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, ojos como el color de la luna y su cara era muy seria. Tal y como su padre.

Traía consigo a una niña de cabello corto y azulado, tez blanquecina y con los mismos ojos del mayor. Se ruborizaba fácilmente, y su mirada parecía estar llena de tristeza y decepción.

-_Seguramente es una niña mimada_.- pensó el Uchiha menor.- Quizá esté así porque su padre no quiso complacer algún capricho que se le ocurrió en el camino…

Sólo se limitó a observar.

-¡Pero mira cuantos haz crecido, Hinata! ¡Estás muy mona!- decía la vendedora eufóricamente, provocando que la niña se ocultara tras su padre.

Hinata. Le sonaba ese nombre… ¡Claro! ¡Si ella era la Hyuga mayor de la que su madre solía hablar! La futura sucesora del clan Hyuga.

¿Pero cómo tal niñita podía suceder al clan? Si parece que fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier instante…

-Hinata, no seas descortés y respóndele a la señorita.- decía en tono reprobatorio su acompañante.

-Mu…Muchas gracias.- respondió en un hilo de voz la pequeña.

-No hay de qué, linda ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?- Preguntaba gentilmente la señora.

Para su sorpresa, quien le respondió, no fue precisamente Hinata. Fue Hyuga Hiashi.

-Pésimo. No hace más que fracasar, es demasiado débil.- Pausó.- Me hubiera gustado que mi hija, Hanabi, hubiera sido la heredera del título de sucesora. Pues ella es más fuerte que su hermana aun siendo 5 años menor.- Terminó cortante el susodicho.

Sasuke sintió como si le apuñalaran el corazón. Hyuga Hiashi no sabía cuánto dolor causaban esas palabras.

Miró a la niña quien permanecía cabizbaja, en absoluto silencio. Él la comprendía, comprendía aquel repugnante sentimiento de saber que no eres más que basura a los ojos de tu padre.

Se parecían. Y él lo sabía.

-Oh… ¡Pero Hinata! ¡No te desanimes y trabaja duro! Estoy segura de que algún día serás una gran Kunoichi… e incluso puede que superes a tu Hermana.- Decía la señora fijando su mirada en la pequeña.

-_Idiotas ¿Qué saben ellos? Quizás la Hyuga tenga mucho más poder y solamente no lo quiere demostrar…_

Debía admitirlo ¿Cuántas veces se repitió lo mismo? Pero qué estupidez, eso no cambiaría nada.

-Bien Hinata, a lo que vinimos.- Habló el patriarca Hyuga, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hija.

- Yo… ¿se-sería tan amable de ve-venderme una de esas flo-flores? Hoy vo-voy a ver a mi madre… y quería dejarle un presente…

- ¡Oh, Claro! ¡Ella va a estar muy contenta! – Decía aquella señora tendiéndole la flor blanca a la niñita.- No te preocupes, no necesitas pagarme…

- Pe-Pero…

- Está bien, sólo promete que le llevarás mis saludos y le dirás que cuide de todos nosotros desde ahí arriba.- Decía la señora apuntando hacia el azul cielo.

- _Su madre… ¿Está muerta?_- Pensó el pequeño Uchiha.

Si él fuera Hinata, si su madre muriese… No sería capaz de soportarlo. Sin embargo, esa niña de ojos perla… tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir adelante, sin su madre, caer en el abismo estando completamente sola.

Le simpatizaba. Nunca fue una de sus locas fans descerebradas y chillonas, es más, no tenía ningún interés en él, lo que le molestaba un poco, pero aun así, para él, Hyuga Hinata era digna de admirar.

Cautelosamente, el chico decidió acercarse.

-¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! El rompecorazones número uno de Konoha.-Rió la vendedora.-¿Qué se te ofrece, Sasuke-chan? ¿Te obligaron a venir hasta aquí de nuevo?- Cuestionaba en tono gracioso la señora.

-Tch.- Refunfuñaba mientras que de la canasta sacaba un gran papel, que debía ser la lista de compras.- Buenos días.- Soltó secamente para la señora, tampoco era un niño maleducado.

-Espérame aquí, Sasuke-chan, ya te traigo la mercadería.

El pequeño Uchiha giró hacia donde se encontraba la Hyuga pequeña junto a su padre.- Buenos días.- Dijo por educación. Genial, se había ganado una cara de pocos amigos de parte de Hiashi, no es que el clan Uchiha y el Hyuga se odiaran, pero no significaba que se llevasen muy bien.

Observó a la Hyuga, quién hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por contestar sin terminar desmayada.

-Bu…Bue.- No alcanzó a terminar su frase puesto a que Hiashi la jaló del brazo, dispuesto a irse.

-Vámonos.- escupió su progenitor comenzando a caminar, Hinata no opuso resistencia y le imitó, alejándose.

Al instante, ya volvía la señora con el pedido del pequeño.

-Aquí tienes, Sasuke-chan.-Decía la vendedora devolviéndole, la ahora, llena canasta y recibiendo el pago.- Escuché por ahí que Itachi-chan salió ileso de una misión muy peligrosa, y que a pesar de su corta edad, pronto ascenderá a ANBU.- Pausó un momento.- Él realmente honra al clan Uchiha.

Otra vez con Itachi… ¿Qué no sabían hablar otra cosa que no fuera él? Debía reprochar.

-Eso es cierto, pero, aun así creo que hasta los más débiles tienen talentos escondidos… que pueden superar al más fuerte, si se lo proponen. Es cosa de tener confianza en ti mismo.- Vio de soslayo a la pequeña Hyuga. Petrificándose.

La niña le había sonreído.

Su sonrisa no era melosa, era una sonrisa que ni él mismo podría explicar, una que no había visto nunca en la cara de alguna niña. Era Hermosa.

Desvió los ojos, avergonzado, alejándose también.

Estaba contento, todo su enojo se había esfumado gracias a la Hyuga y su sonrisa angelical. Se sentía orgulloso, de que esa sonrisa hubiera sido solo para él.

-_Yo también creo que tienes muchos talentos escondidos Sasuke-kun, cuando los descubras, te harás muy fuerte, estoy segura de eso. Cuando ese día llegue, yo también prometo mostrarte lo fuerte que me habré vuelto… gracias a ti.-_ Pensaba la pequeña heredera, mientras caminaba a paso lento.

**Colorín colorado, éste cuento se ha acabado xD.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, díganme si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía... es que soy nueva y no se me da muy bien esto... pero ya me acostumbraré! Bueno, Sentí que tenía que aportar algo, puesto a que me la paso leyendo fanfics tooodo el tiempo... Sobre todo si es sasuhina. Así que me dije: "Hey! Tú que te la pasas leyendo también deberías aportar Algo, o no?" Así que, para pasar el rato me puse a escribir. Es impresionante cómo la inspiracion llega cuando no tienes nada productivo que hacer...**

**Bien, Posiblemente nos leamos denuevo, Les pido disculpas de antemano si hay errores xD.**

**Bye-Bye!**

**Ahora responderé los RRs sin cuenta :3! Muuuuchas Gracias a toda la gente que comentó mi one-shot, no saben lo feliz que me hacen *w***

**Alie Styles:** Hola! Muchas Gracias por comentar! Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sasuke y Hinata tienen aproximadamente 7 o 8 años... estan todavía en la epoca en que todavía el Clan Uchiha no era masacrado. Haa! ¿En serio lo crees? Realmente me Halagas xD.

**RR sin nombre xD:** Creo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo! ¡Hay tanta gente en fanfiction que tiene un gran talento para escribir! Realmente los admiro. Awww sí! A mi tambien me encantan los fics cuando Sasuke y Hinata son pequeñitos *-* Se me hace muy tierno!

**Annii GabiiZ:** Jajajja! Sii! Hay algunas tan bonitas, que tocan el fondo de tu corazón y te Hacen querer llorar! Muchas Gracias! Tú tambien procura cuidarte mucho y espero que si se me ocurre algun otro fic u One-shot te tomes la molestia de comentar también! Realmente me haces feliz :3! Claro, la sonrisa es el mejor remedio para todo, aunque estés triste, pues es la cura para todos los males.


End file.
